1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include navigation apparatuses, methods, and programs.
2. Related Art
Navigation apparatuses that search for a route to a destination and provide the driver of a vehicle with the searched route are widely used. These navigation apparatuses conduct a search for a driving route to the destination that has been specified by the user and provide guidance along the route. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-321410 proposes a technique that allows the user of such a device to set not only a destination to be reached finally (hereinafter, a “final destination”) but also one or more route waypoints, i.e., destinations that the user wishes to go through before reaching the final destination, so that a search is conducted for a driving route that goes through the one or more waypoints that have been specified.
FIGS. 6A, 6B, 6C, and 6D show an overview of a procedure for adding a destination by using a navigation apparatus according to related art. For example, when the user wishes to change a route (FIG. 6A) that goes through destinations A and B and then destinations C, D, and so on, to a route (FIG. 6D) that goes through a destination B′ and then the destinations C, D, and so on, (that is, the user wishes to replace the destinations A and B with the destination B′), the user performs the procedure as described below.
First, the user causes a destination addition setting screen to be displayed and adds the destination B′ between the destination B and the destination C, as shown in FIG. 6B. As a result, the navigation apparatus conducts a route search for the sections a and b that are before and after the added destination B′.
Next, the user causes a destination deletion setting screen to be displayed and deletes the destination A and the destination B, as shown in FIG. 6C. As a result, the navigation apparatus conducts a route search for the section c from the starting location to the added destination B′.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 6D, the destinations on the route in the setting have been changed so as to indicate the destinations B′, C, and D in the stated order.